Amy Rose: Ace Attorney
by pokeplayer984
Summary: At the age of 25 Amy Rose is now a defense attorney. This is her first case. She must prove Dr. Eggman innocent for the murder of Sonic the Hedgehog. Wait! What? The long awaited continuation of So in Love
1. Prologue

**Amy Rose: Ace Attorney**

 **Case 1 – Turnabout Beginnings**

 **Prologue**

Location: Eggman's Secret Base

Time: 12 Days Before Trial

"Eggman, you are under arrest for the murder of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Declared a bipedal alligator with sunglasses as he arrested the man in front of him.

"No, wait! You don't understand, Vector!" Begged the man as he was being dragged away by the extra policemen the alligator had brought with him. "I didn't do it!" He shouted, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Location: Detention Center

Time: 10 Days Before Trial

"Please Miss, you have to prove me innocent. No one believes that I didn't do it. I never even laid a finger on Sonic." The man begged.

The unknown person sighed, having made her decision. "Alright! I'll help you find out who killed my husband." She said, regretfully.

Location: Defendant's Lobby No. 3

Time: 9:45 AM

~Start Amy's POV~

'Okay! Calm down! Calm down!' I thought to myself as I tried to remove my nervousness. 'You can do this, just breathe deeply!' My heart was racing as if I was about to have a heart attack, not that I've ever had one before, mind you.

I guess you want to know a few things.

My name is Amy Rose. Female. 25 years old. I'm a Defense Attorney.

Also, right now I'm single, but I was married to the most amazing guy ever. We even had two children together. Plus, I found out that I have a third one on the way. I was going to tell him about it, but he was murdered before I could tell him.

My husband's name is Sonic. We met when I was kidnapped by his arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman. After Sonic saved my life, I chased after him for quite some time, trying to pursue a relationship with him since I thought of him as "my knight in shining armor".

However, even though he was the fastest being on the planet, he was not one to rush into matters of the heart. Despite that, I tried rushing into marrying him, but it never seemed to work. Eventually, during a night when I gave two of my friends a life-changing date, I decided to try a different approach. Instead of dating him, I chose to hang out. He actually gave in to that and it was pretty cool hanging out with him.

Soon enough, he actually asked me out on dates. However, the dates weren't always the best. Reporters were following us around, trying to get information on the one "the blue blur", as they had called Sonic, had chosen as his girlfriend. We did our best to ignore them, but boy were they persistent. Some "porn reporters" even spread rumors that we were having a secret sexual relationship. Not that we were at the time, mind you.

Anyways, one night, in front of dozens of reporters that were following us, he asked me to marry him. I was quite shocked, but I overwhelming happily accepted. After that, it's pretty much what you'd expect. Marriage, kids and all that junk.

However, my dream turned into a nightmare when his best friend informed me that Sonic was murdered. Which brings me to today. I want to find the one who killed my Sonic and bring him to justice. Yes, my first trial is a personal one.

A purple female cat wearing a black business suit appeared in front of me.

"So, you ready for this, Amy?" She asked.

"You bet I am, Blaze! I am so ready to take on whoever it was that killed my Sonic!" I yelled.

"Good, because you look as pale as a ghost there!"

My eyes went wide in less than a millisecond and I jerked back at the joking remark she made. 'I'm that transparent, huh?' I slumped.

This is Blaze the Cat. She was a good friend of Sonic and is also my mentor in the legal field. I insisted to her that I take on this case for obvious reasons, but she insisted that she be there to help guide me through my first trial. Also to step in if things got way too difficult for me, but I plan to do this myself. I have to know who killed my Sonic!

"I'm quite surprised though. I can't believe you're taking on this case. You know just how much the world wants this one in jail without a trial, right?" She questioned me.

"Yep! I know he's terrorized millions of lives, but I know this is one killing he didn't make." I told her. "The world is against him because of all the lives he's hurt, but I plan to at least find him innocent of this crime."

Blaze sighed. "We had to work pretty hard to find a judge who was willing to do this trial fairly. Most just want to literally declare him guilty and slam down their gavel without even listening to what our defendant has to say." She said.

"Yeah, once they saw the weapon on him, they just arrested him and threw him into a cell without question. No due process or anything. They want to keep him in there until he rots." I agreed.

Blaze looked up at the ceiling. "The police didn't even want us to meet with our client. They are just that determined to find him guilty without trial. They know that if we don't meet with him, we automatically forfeit to a guilty verdict."

"Well, we weren't going to let that happen without a fight. We even threatened the police that we would make sure they not only got fired but also never got another job in their lives." I said with a smug grin.

Blaze practically mirrored my smug grin. "Yeah, they pretty much gave in after that." She then noticed someone behind me. "Speaking of our client, here he is now."

I turned around to see a human in front of me. He had long legs, making him rather tall, and he was sort of round. He had a long bushy-straight mustache below his red nose and sunglasses that covered his eyes. Normally, he wore a red suit with black pants, but we just pulled him out of prison and he was already in his assigned orange shirt and pants. To be honest, I'm surprised they found one his size.

This is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or rather as he is well known, Dr. Eggman. He has been the enemy of my Sonic since before I even met him. This is the man they have accused of killing my husband. All because he was holding the murder weapon at the time of Sonic's death. However, Eggman claims that he never used the weapon. That he was set up by someone. In this case, he would gain nothing for lying about this.

"So, Ms. Sonic the Hedgehog, I see you are serious about taking on my case, correct?" He questioned me.

"Yes! I will ensure that you are found not guilty of killing my Sonic! Oh, and I prefer being called Amy." I told him.

"Wouldn't you rather just accept what the police say and have me be locked up after all this time?"

I sighed inwardly. It was true that a part of me just wanted him locked away to rot in his cell after he had been caught. However, a nagging thought in the back of my mind is telling me that he's not responsible for Sonic's death. I just know he was framed.

"I wish I could accept it. However, there's someone else behind it and we both know it! In all honesty, I do want to see you in prison, but only for the crimes you did commit!" I said.

He then turned his head away from me. "Hmm. I see!" He let out a small sigh. "Very well then! I shall give you my full means of trust." He accepted.

"That strangely means a lot coming from you." I reluctantly smiled.

"I have two things to say before we begin." He said as he turned to me. "One, that they will not allow me to give testimony as they don't trust my word."

"Understood! I pretty much expected that."

"And second, is that I believe that this trial will come down to one piece of evidence. The police have yet to fully examine this piece of evidence. Make sure that you take note of the most important thing that they didn't do with it."

'A single piece of evidence? I wonder what it is, but also... how does he know that the police didn't fully examine it?' I asked myself.

"Amy Rose! Blaze the Cat! The trial will start any minute now!" The bailiff shouted to us.

"Okay!" I answered back.

"You ready, Amy?" Blaze asked.

"You bet! Let's take down the murderer who killed my Sonic!"

Whoever you are, watch out! Amy Rose is bringing you to justice! No one kills my Sonic and gets away with it!

~End Amy's POV~

-End Prologue-


	2. The Trial Begins

Reposted! Something went wrong during the transfer. Hopefully it's all fixed now.

Again, please review.

 **Chapter 1 – The Trial Begins**

Location: Courtroom No. 4

Time: 10:00 AM

"Court is now in session! All rise!" The bailiff orders. Everyone in the court rose from their seats at the order. "The honorable Judge preceding!" He said as a white bear that was dressed in a judge's robe entered the courtroom and took his seat, facing everyone in the room.

The judge took his gavel in his paw and slammed it down three times upon the podium.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" He announced. At this point, the audience seated, while the main people of the courtroom remained standing.

From the defense team, who was on the judge's right side, was Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat.

"The defense is ready, your honor!" Amy announced.

She was in a black suit-dress and wore a red tie. On her chest, was her defense attorney's badge.

On the judge's left was a donkey who wore a black suit with a white tie, a pair of glasses so thick that you couldn't see his eyes and had a prosecutor's badge pinned to his suit.

"The prosecution is also ready, your honor!" He said.

Blaze saw who they were up against. "Ah, Mr. Payne! Despite the fact he's literally a pain in the ass, he's the lowest member of the Prosecution's Office. Even though he is the weakest of them all, do not underestimate him! He has been known to catch rookies off guard." She inquired to Amy.

'Right! I've got this!' Amy thought to herself.

"Ms. Amy Rose!" The judge began.

"Yes, your honor?" She asked.

"I understand that this is your very first case and a very personal one for you. Are you sure you can handle this?" He questioned.

"Yes, your honor! I even got up extra early for this case!" She announced.

"OBJECTION!" Blaze shouted. "Actually, your honor, that is a lie. She was literally awake the whole night studying the case." She informed. "I found her asleep on the desk with the case files in front of her. I had to wake her up just to make sure we'd make it on time." Amy gave her a quick side glare which Blaze ignored.

"Hmm." The judge thought out loud. "Considering that, I question if she is physically able to take this case." He then looked sternly at Amy. "Are you sure you don't want to rest and let Blaze handle this case?" He asked.

"Do not worry, your honor! I am fully ready to take on this case! I want to be the one who finds the truth of who killed my Sonic!" Amy said.

"Well, with that kind of determination, I won't stop you. However," he added, "the second you faint from tiredness, I will have Ms. Blaze the Cat take over. Understood?"

'Okay, so I've got to wrap this up quickly!' Amy told herself. "I understand, your honor!"

"Very Well!" The judge then turned to Mr. Payne. "Mr. Payne!"

"Yes, your honor?" He asked.

"Do you have anything to say before we begin the trial?"

Payne chuckled evilly as he flopped his hair that was obviously a toupee. "I can't believe I'm made to take on someone who is obviously not only out of their league, but also sleep deprived. It's almost like a joke of some sort." He taunted.

'You have no idea how much of a joke you are, Payne!' Blaze thought. She then turned to Amy. "Don't let him get to you, Amy! He's just trying to get under your skin."

'Got it!' Amy then slammed her fist on the defense podium. "If you think you can intimidate me that easily, then you are sorely mistaken, Payne!" She shouted at him with a glare of death.

Seeing the glare, Payne wisely chose to back down. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, let's begin."

"Very well!" Said the judge. He then slammed down his gavel. "Let the trial begin!" At his announcement, various holographic screens appeared in front of the judge, the defense team and the prosecutor. "Mr. Payne, begin with your opening statement!"

"Yes, your honor!"

"Two weeks ago, Sonic and a friend of his headed to an abandoned island by plane. They were headed there to meet with the suspect."

At this, Sonic, a blue, male hedgehog, age 28, appeared on the screens.

"What was the reason of their meeting?" The judge asked.

"According to the friend who accompanied and flew him there, one Miles Prower, it was to call a truce to the long war with Dr. Ivo Robotnik." A red fox, age 20, appeared on the screen, along with Dr. Eggman.

"A truce? They were going to call a truce?"

This got the attention of the audience, whom started talking to one another.

The judge pounded down his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!"

"Yes, your honor, a truce!" Payne continued. "In fact, it was Dr. Ivo Robotnik who called the meeting for the truce."

"Really?" The judge asked in surprise. "What was his reason?"

"According to the defendant's crew, whom the police questioned, it was because he had met a woman, who he fell in love with and she said that she would only marry him if he called a truce to the whole war with Sonic."

"Interesting." The judge said in thought.

'So that's why he wanted to call a truce?' Amy asked herself.

"Yes!" Payne said. "The defendant also wanted to arrange a private marriage, which Sonic and all of his friends would be invited to. After which, they would part ways. Dr. Ivo Robotnik and his new wife would then go into hiding and never be seen again by them." Payne finished. "At least, that was the plan."

"However, Sonic was murdered and the defendant was arrested." The judge concluded.

"Yes, your honor."

At this point, a picture of the murder scene appeared. The picture showed Sonic laying face down on the blood-soaked ground with blood flowing from the back of his head.

This was the first time that Amy had seen anything depicting to the crime scene. During her nighttime study binge, she did everything to avoid it. As expected, Amy's face turned very pale and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She also looked like she was about to collapse from all the sorrow welling up inside of her.

Blaze noticed this and took action. "Amy!" She shouted, getting the pink hedgehog's attention. "I know this is difficult for you, but I know you can do this! Sonic wouldn't want you to give up just on the sight of this, would he?" She asked, knowing the obvious answer.

Amy shook the tears out of her eyes and put on a face of determination. 'She's right! Sonic wouldn't want me to wallow in sorrow while his killer is still on the loose. I must do everything I can to find out who did it and take them down.' She told herself.

"You're right, Blaze! Sonic wouldn't want me to give up so easily." She said as she turned to Blaze with a determined smirk. "Thanks! I needed that talk!"

Blaze smiled as well. "That a girl! Now, pay attention! There's more to come!" She instructed.

Payne cleared his throat. He had watched the whole thing, thinking at first he already had this, but was quickly proven wrong.

"I want everyone to know that this was an image from one of the robots that were in the cockpit of the defendant's ship and captured the moment of the crime. Anyways, according to the forensics team, Sonic was shot in the back of the head. The bullet had hit his brain dead-center. No pun intended, your honor." He reported.

"Hmm." The judge began in thought. "Were there any prints found on the murder weapon?"

"The police did not run a fingerprint analysis, your honor." He informed.

"What? How come?" He asked with a twinge of frustration.

"Because half of the ones involved all were wearing gloves the whole time. As with the other half, they wouldn't have fingerprints that would show up anyways."

"So they didn't do it because they felt it was a waste of time?" The judge questioned him, sternly.

"Yes, your honor!" He answered.

"Very well then!" He then regrettably pounded the gavel onto the podium, registering the autopsy report and the weapon into the screens.

Amy took a quick look at the new pieces of evidence.

~Sonic's Autopsy Report~

Estimated Time of Death: 1:36 PM

Cause of Death: Bullet entered the back of the head, killing the victim instantly. Bullet retrieved from nucleus of the brain.

~Murder Weapon~

Gun: 9mm pistol. One bullet fired. Gun fired from a distance.

Amy did her best to dedicate the new information to her memory.

"Please call the first witness, Mr. Payne!" The judge ordered.

"The prosecution calls Miles Prower to the stand." He said.

From the doors, a red fox with orange fur went up to the witness podium. The most distinguishing feature was that this fox had two tails. He didn't like wearing clothes, but out of respect, he was wearing a white-buttoned shirt with a black suit over it and a red bow-tie. Pretty much the only suit he had to wear.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation for the record." The judge ordered.

"Miles Prower. My friends call me Tails. I am an inventor." He answered in a monotone voice.

In all truth, Tails looked like he was depressed. It wasn't a surprise to Amy. He and Sonic shared a friendship so deep, they practically considered themselves to be brothers to one another.

Sonic had raised Tails since the fox was 4 years old. Tails was a gifted individual since before Sonic met him. Tails had been inventing things since he was young. However, he was always mocked and bullied for them. After Sonic met him, everything had changed for the better for the two-tailed fox. He had friends that were amazed by his inventions. He was also married and had children of his own.

Amy turned to the gallery and spotted the wife of Tails. She was an alien-plant hybrid that resembled a human. She had green hair with fully-bloomed red roses in her hair and was wearing a one piece green dress. Those roses weren't a fashion statement, but an actual part of her species. They would develop as she aged, reaching full bloom when she became of age to have children. Amy predicted that those roses would wither when she reached her senior years, but she was a long way from that.

Amy didn't see the children anywhere. She predicted that the two had gotten a babysitter for them.

Very few knew of the exact time the trial would take place. It was meant to be a private trial. The only ones invited outside of the main members, were the witnesses and close friends of Sonic. Then again, there was one who couldn't bear to come to the trial. Amy predicted that it was that individual who was watching their kids. She wished that individual would be there, the two were practically sisters, after all.

Amy took a deep breath to calm herself and focused on the trial at hand.

"Mr. Prower," the judge began, "as I understand, you were the one who flew Sonic to the island to meet with Dr. Ivo Robotnik, is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor." He answered, still in a monotone, depressed tone.

"Did you also witness the moment of the crime?" He asked.

"Yes I did, your honor!"

When Amy heard this, she had a look of pity in her eyes. 'Poor Tails! Having witnessed Sonic's death must have hurt him pretty badly! He's barely holding on enough just to come up to the stand and talk. I hope he has enough in him to give a valuable testimony.' In all honesty, the thought alone was bringing a tear to her eye.

"Please testify of those events!" The judge ordered.

Amy readied herself. A part of her knew that this testimony would be the first step into figuring out who was the real culprit of her husband's murder.

-End Chapter 1-

Hope you all liked that. Don't forget to review it. Any criticism can only help me improve.


	3. The Testimony of A Friend

**This was a long one. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the problems of the last chapter when transferring don't happen this time.**

 **As always, please give whatever constructive critique you feel is necessary and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 – The Testimony of A Friend**

~Tails' Testimony~

-We had headed off to the island that morning and arrived at around noon. While we waited we had lunch. Dr. Eggman arrived at 1 PM.

-Both Sonic and Eggman discussed the terms of the truce agreement for about half-an-hour.

-After coming to a satisfying truce, I went off to our plane to make sure it was ready to go.

-As my back was turned, I suddenly heard a gunshot and turned around.

-I saw Sonic laying on the ground facing Eggman with blood coming out of my friend and Eggman holding the gun in his hands.

-I immediately rushed over, grabbed Sonic, and put him into the plane.

-I rushed him to the nearest hospital, but he was already dead by the time I arrived.

~End Testimony~

Tails had collapsed and was crying by the end of his testimony. Amy looked at Tails with pity and sadness of her own. It was difficult for Tails to hold on long enough to give testimony before he became the crying mess that he was now. Amy was starting to shed tears of her own from hearing this.

Blaze put her hand on Amy's, which got her attention. She gave Amy a smile of reassurance and the pink hedgehog smiled back at her.

"I can confirm to the court that Mr. Prower arrived at the hospital by 2:00 PM." Payne began. "However, by that time, all the doctors could do was confirm Sonic's death."

"Hmm. I see!" The Judge said. "What a horrible thing for Mr. Prower to witness."

Blaze turned to Amy. "Did you hear it?" She questioned.

"Huh?" Amy asked in confusion.

"The contradiction in Tails' testimony. Did you hear it?" She asked again.

Amy thought for a minute and realized there was a problem with the testimony Tails had given.

"Yeah! I think I did!" She answered.

"Then you know what must be done." Blaze then turned to the Judge. "Your honor, we would like to begin our cross-examination now." She announced.

"Hmm!?" The Judge began, snapping out of his little sniffles he was suffering himself. "Oh right!" He then slammed down his gavel. "The defense will now begin it's cross-examination." He declared.

Blaze then turned to Amy. "Alright Amy, this is it! You know what to do, right?"

Amy rubbed her chin in thought. "Let's see... I need to find the problematic statement in the testimony, and when I do, I present the evidence that contradicts it. I then explain to the court what the problem is, correct?"

Blaze smiled. "Very good! Go get him, Amy!"

Amy looked at the holographic touch screen which showed the testimony Tails had made. She selected the problematic statement, pushed "present" and selected the Autopsy Report. She then took a deep breath and let out a firm and powerful word.

"OBJECTION!" She declared while pointing towards Tails.

"Tails, I mean, Mr. Prower," She began, remembering that she was supposed to act as formal as possible, despite the fox being her friend. "You stated that Sonic was facing Eggman when he was killed, are you sure that is correct?" She asked him.

"Yes, that is correct." He said in-between sobs.

Amy gave him a sad look and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but... if we believe your statement, Eggman couldn't have done it."

"And why is that?" Tails questioned as he turned to her.

Amy then presented the Autopsy Report to the court, it appearing on the multiple holographic screens. "Because according to the Autopsy Report, Sonic was shot in the back of the head!"

"The- the back of the head?" He asked in shock. "But that's not possible! Eggman was the only other one there and him and Sonic were facing one another!"

"Well, given the circumstances, there's no way he could have shot Sonic in the back of the head!" Amy pointed out.

"OBJECTION!" Payne yelled. "The- the witness is rather traumatized and confused. He simply got mixed up with what really happened. Didn't you?" He asked the witness in a sly manner.

Tails immediately responded, being surprisingly nervous. "Oh... uh... yeah! I got what really happened mixed up! I've just remembered what really happened. Please let me testify again, your honor." He said.

Amy noticed the nervousness Tails had. 'Hold on! Something doesn't feel right all of the sudden.' She thought.

It did not go unnoticed by Blaze either. "Amy, I think what Tails said earlier was made up." She informed.

"You mean, he lied on purpose? But, why would he do that?"

"I think it might have to do with Payne over there. He has been known to make deals with witnesses to get a guilty verdict."

"You think he made a deal with Tails and our friend gave in?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

The judge slammed down his gavel after being in thought this whole time. "Considering the closeness of the victim and the witness, this court believes you could be traumatized and would have trouble remembering the events. This court allows you to once again testify about what actually happened when Sonic died." He granted.

~Tails' Testimony - Sonic's Death~

-Like I said earlier, I was busy checking the plane to ensure it was ready to go. I did hear the sound of a gun firing.

-I looked and saw Sonic laying on the ground with his back turned towards Eggman. Sonic was facing away from him.

-Eggman was within close proximity of Sonic. There's no way he missed.

-I then rushed up to Sonic and carried him to the plane to try and get him to a hospital.

-The doctors declared he had died before I got there.

~End Testimony~

The judge pondered this for a minute. "This does seem to clear up the problem with your last testimony." He concluded.

However, Blaze could tell that Tails was not being honest. "He's lying again!" She then turned to Amy. "You know what the contradiction is?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I've got this." She said with confidence.

It only took her less than a minute to find the problematic statement and choose the gun. She then took a deep breath and let out a strong word.

"OBJECTION!" She shouted and slammed her fist onto the podium. "Tails, I suggest you stop lying to the court!"

"Uh! What are you talking about?" He asked, being very nervous.

Amy then presented the gun to the court. "According to the court record, the gun was fired from a distance!" She yelled at him.

At that point, Tails screamed and his knees started to fail on him, feeling the power of his lies coming to light.

"Tails, this would be a lot easier if you just tell the truth!" Blaze told him.

"No! Please! You must have Eggman get the guilty verdict! You must!" Tails begged in tears. He looked desperate.

Seeing this, Amy chose to be merciful on him and be his friend. "Tails, I know Payne made you a deal of some sort, but it wouldn't be worth it to find an innocent man guilty. Would Sonic really want you to do that?" She asked.

Tails sniffed and wiped away his tears. "N-no, he - he wouldn't!" He acknowledged.

"Then tell me, why did you lie?"

Tails let out a sigh. "Payne made me a deal." He admitted.

"Mr. Payne!" The judge yelled, giving him a stern look.

Payne flinched and started sweating profusely at being caught. "Please, your honor, it was all for a good cause." He feebly explained.

Tails continued, ignoring what was going on. "As I have stated, I am an inventor. I invent things and sell them to investors to make money to feed my wife and kids. However, it has been a while since I last had an interested buyer for my inventions. The bills have only gotten bigger due to Cosmo having a new child every year since I got her pregnant for the first time when I was just twelve years old. Now, with eight children and our savings nearing zero, it won't be long before we will have to start getting support from government programs. Even if both me and Cosmo were to take a job, it would be difficult to find ones that could support us. I know that if I can just get a few good inventions going, my family will be set with more than enough money."

"Then, Mr. Payne made me an offer in the lobby. He promised that if I helped Eggman get a guilty verdict, he would ensure that whatever invention I make, an investor would be lined up for me. I could make all the inventions I want and me and my family would never have to worry about money ever again. I guess even that is too good to be true." He finished admitting.

Amy was completely shocked by this huge revelation. In fact, Tails had never revealed his money problems to any of his friends and kept a happy face the whole time whenever they were around. If she knew the fox had these problems, Amy would have helped him. In fact, a part of her was planning to talk with him as soon as she could about said problems.

"There is one thing that confuses me though." The Judge began. "You were the one who invented our special holographic technology for the judicial system. Shouldn't that be spread through the world and making you millions?" He questioned.

Tails let out a sigh. "What many don't know, your honor, is that the government put a very fine print in my contract. It was so small that I didn't spot it easily, but basically speaking, the system is to only be used for the judicial system. On top of that, it was filed as nothing more than a donation, so I get nothing from it. I tried branching out to other companies, but I was stopped multiple times thanks to that contract. I'm currently trying to prove the contract to be illegal, but I'm having no luck so far."

Amy had no idea that such a trial was conducted. She concluded that it was kept in secret like the current one that was going on.

"If you ask me, it is not right for such a restriction to be put on such a technology." The Judge began. "It would benefit citizens in ways we could never imagine." He then turned to Tails. "Mr. Prower, I shall see to it that the case regarding your contract is reopened and that you get a proper lawyer that specializes in your type of case. I cannot guarantee that you will win the case, but it's the best I can offer." He said.

After hearing this, Tails gave a small smile. The smile at hand was actually a genuine one. One he had not given since the day Sonic was murdered. Up to this point, it seemed that all happiness had left the fox completely. This moment changed everything about that belief.

"Thank you, your honor." He said.

"Now, with that out of the way, are you willing to give a truthful testimony on what really happened on the day of Sonic's murder?" The Judge asked.

"Yes I am, your honor." The fox said.

~Tails' Testimony - The Truth~

-Some of what I said in my first testimony is true. However, I did leave something out.

-As I was attending to the plane to ensure it was ready to leave, I did hear a gunshot.

-I turned around and saw Sonic on the ground, blood coming out of the back of his head, facing Eggman, whom was shocked at the sight.

-I ran towards Sonic and as I was doing so, something went by them and deposited the gun in Eggman's hands.

-I wasn't thinking of that at the time. I was just worried about getting Sonic to the hospital.

-However, as you know, he was already dead by the time I got there.

~End Testimony~

"This is really the truth, Mr. Prower?" The Judge asked.

"Yes it is, your honor." The fox answered.

"If this testimony of yours stands and proves to have no holes, then it only proves one thing and I'll be ready to give a verdict because of it." The Judge concluded.

"Well, what do you think, Blaze?" Amy whispered to her.

"It's pretty solid and there are no contradictions, but something's vague." Blaze said.

"Something's vague?"

Blaze sighed. "Didn't think this lesson would come in your first case, but… it's time to 'Press' the witness."

"'Press' him?"

"Simply, ask questions. Try to get more information out of a statement. If you do so, something might reveal itself and open the door to the truth." Blaze instructed.

"So I just question him. That shouldn't be too hard."

"However, you have to be careful. Do it too much and you might become lost. On top of that, there are prosecutors whom see Pressing as cheating. Especially if you are getting too close to a 'not guilty' verdict. At that point, they may try to sway the judge to not allow you to cross-examine. That it is unnecessary." She warned. "However, remember that it is your job as a Defense Attorney to cross-examine EVERY testimony, regardless of what may come."

The gavel then came down. "The defense will now cross-examine the witness." The Judge interrupted.

"Remember, choose wisely." Blaze warned.

Amy sighed. 'Okay, let's see, here!' She thought to herself. She then carefully examined each statement. At first, nothing seemed to stand out. However, she then noticed something. One statement definitely appeared to be rather vague. She then selected it and let out a different command, but one that was just as firm.

"HOLD IT!"

"Tails, you stated that something went by Eggman and Sonic and deposited the gun into Eggman's hands."

"Yes, I did." Tails admitted.

"Can you tell us what it was?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't get a good look at it."

"Why not?"

"Because it moved as fast as Sonic."

"As fast as Sonic?" She questioned in great interest.

This in turn got the audience talking to one another and causing a lot of noise around the courtroom. This in turn caused the Judge to slam down his gavel.

"Order! Order in the court!" He demanded.

"It's the whole reason I don't know who really did it. Whomever it was that really did it moved as fast as Sonic did." Tails finished.

'It was as fast as Sonic?' Amy pondered to herself through her thoughts. 'What could be that fast?'

Amy's mind was a complete blank when trying to find the answer to the question. There were a few possibilities that came to mind, but each one was ruled out because Eggman himself had dismantled each one right in front of them. Even the one robot that kidnapped Amy long ago that lead to her meeting Sonic had been dismantled. That one in particular had gained a sentient mind and wanted to kill Eggman as well. He had to dismantle it. He had little choice.

With all that in mind, there was one thing that became clear to Amy. It was even clear to the court. She could easily push for a verdict and it would be all over. She even had a counter-argument in case the prosecution tried anything.

"Your Honor, I believe one thing has become perfectly clear about this case." Amy said.

The judge nodded. "Yes! With Mr. Prower's testimony, and the evidence provided, it has become obvious that the defendant, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, could not have committed the murder of Sonic the Hedgehog. Therefore, I shall now give my verdict." He then slammed down his gavel. "This court finds the defendant, Dr. Ivo Robotnik…"

"HOLD IT!"

All became shocked by the sudden outburst. The eyes of everyone then fell on the one whom gave the command; Mr. Payne.

"Not so fast, your honor." He stated as he flipped the front of his hair.

"What do you want, Mr. Payne?" Amy questioned.

"Your honor, the prosecution admits that the defendant was not the one who committed the crime, but we still have argument as to the defendant being guilty." He continued, ignoring Amy.

"What!? How can you find him guilty if he didn't commit the crime?" She loudly questioned back.

"Because I believe that he ordered one of his robots to do it for him."

"OBJECTION!" Amy countered. "All robots my client had that were as fast as Sonic were dismantled a few months ago! Even the current witness can testify to that as he was there! There's no way any of those robots could have done it!"

"OBJECTION!" Payne countered back. "He could have made one recently and ordered it to kill the victim."

"OBJECTION!" Amy countered again. "Let's say for the sake of argument that my client did. According to Mr. Prower's testimony, Eggman was shocked by what happened. Why would it betray him like that?"

"Who's to say? However, it matters little. The possibility of him creating a robot to kill the victim still exists."

Amy just growled right back. A part of her knew the possibility was there, but she wanted to deny it. The judge pounded down his gavel.

"I will weigh my opinion on the matter." He began. "It is of the court's opinion that the defendant himself did not use the gun. However, there is the possibility that one of the robots he had could have done it. Whether or not it was an order has yet to be ruled out. As such, a verdict can not be given at this time." He pounded down the gavel. "Seeing as there is currently no new evidence, this case will be picked up at another time."

'No! We can't have that!' Amy thought to herself. 'It was hard enough to get one day in court! The prosecution will likely try to delay the new date indefinitely. We have to come up with something, but what?'

Amy's mind was a blank. She knew she had to come up with something, but nothing came up. Suddenly a shout rang out.

"HOLD IT!"

The entire courtroom was shocked. All eyes fell upon the source. Blaze the Cat.

"Your honor, the defense believes that the prosecution is withholding evidence!" She stated.

"He - he is?" The Judge asked.

"I am?" Payne questioned.

"He is?" Amy asked.

Blaze then used the holographic screen and stopped on a piece of evidence. "Amy, where did this come from?" She asked.

She looked at it and saw the picture of Sonic's dead body. She was a little uneasy for obvious reasons, which caused her to be a little nervous. "Uh, from Mr. Payne?" She answered.

Blaze gave her a stern look. "And where did he get it from?"

Amy thought for a moment. She knew the origin of the photo was important. When she found the answer, the revelation shocked her to the very core.

She turned to Mr. Payne. "Mr. Payne, where did the photo of the victim's body come from?" She asked.

"Uh, from the memory banks of the robot in the cockpit." At that point, Mr. Payne had a startling revelation. He was withholding evidence, albeit unknowingly. "Uh-oh!"

"Due to the fact that Mr. Prower carried Sonic away from the scene almost immediately after he was killed, it means that robot in the cockpit saw the crime, which means it saw who really did it and should have that moment in it's memory banks!"

The judge slammed down his gavel. "The defense's assumption makes a lot of sense. This very photo comes from the memory banks of the robot in the cockpit, whom saw the whole thing and thus it should have the full scene! So tell me why we don't have the whole moment of the crime?" He sternly questioned Mr. Payne.

Payne sweated like a pig as he responded nervously. "The police only gave me all of the evidence I have presented so far. They didn't give me anything else."

"In that case, the police shall be questioned by the prosecution immediately on the manner." The judge declared. "If there is any more evidence, it shall be handed over immediately! We shall take a break until we have all the footage from the robot's memory banks. For now, court is adjourned." The judge slammed down his gavel.

-End Chapter 2-

Thank you for reading this chapter. As always, please give whatever constructive critique you feel is necessary.

See ya for the next chapter!


	4. The Truth of the Truce

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things came up and I kind of forgot about this. Anyways, new chapter!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Chapter 3 - The Truth of the Truce**

Location: Defendant's Lobby No. 3

Time: 10:48 AM

The Defendant's Lobby was not a very interesting room. It only had white walls with very little, if any, decorations on it. A few windows to look into the outside world, which were covered with blinds and locked to ensure no defendants escaped and that no reporters could peek in. Finally, it had a blue leather couch to rest on. As of that moment, the couch was the most inviting thing to Amy. She collapsed right onto it and let out a groan of relief.

"That was too close! We almost lost the only chance we had!" Amy complained.

Blaze looked right at her seriously. "Classic rookie mistake! If the prosecutor is about to lose, they will find any way to extend the trail another day at best." She told Amy.

Amy looked at her with fearful curiosity. "And at worst?"

"At worst, they will make some bogus lie to still win."

Hearing this shocked Amy. She didn't realize her opposition would play this dirty. She forced herself to get the next part out.

"Is there any way to guarantee us winning?"

"Under most circumstances, no! Most prosecutors do anything to get a guilty verdict. Fake witnesses, false evidence, bribes, blackmail, you name it, they'll do it. At that point, the only hope is to find the true culprit and have them confess."

"Which is what you are here to do, is it not?" Dr. Eggman asked her.

At that point, Amy remembered what she had promised her husband what she would do. It was up to her and her alone to find the one who really did it and bring them to justice. They had to pay for killing the one she married.

Amy gave her client a smile as she looked at him. "Thanks! I needed that reminder!" Eggman gave Amy a nod in return. "Now, to get down to business!" Amy began, looking serious. "Eggman, I need you to be honest with me," Amy looked him in the eye. "Did you order any of your robots to kill my Sonic?"

Eggman gave what could be passed as a startled look. "I swear to you, Amy, I didn't order my robots to harm your deceased husband in any way, shape or form!"

Amy continued with the questions. "Any new robots you built since we last fought you?"

Eggman let out a sigh. "I have only built robots that were programmed to repair my hideout!" He confessed. "Sure, some of them have the usual tools that could be dangerous, but none with a gun." Amy and Blaze gave one another a curious look. "Besides, I didn't bring any of those robots with me!"

"Which robots did you bring?" Amy continued to ask in a serious tone.

"Just my two most loyal robots, Bocoe and Decoe." Eggman then realized something when he saw the look the two women gave him. "Wait! You couldn't possibly be thinking that one of them did it!"

"Eggman," Blaze began, "until we see the footage, both of them are suspects!" She said seriously.

"But even so, you heard the testimony of your fox friend! It was someone as fast as Sonic who did it, and neither of them go that fast!" He reasoned, trying to rule out the ones he considered as friends.

"Then maybe there was someone else!" Amy said. "Someone who shouldn't have been there is the culprit. The question is, who?"

As the three pondered this, the door opened, getting their attention. "Excuse me," began the tall, skinny, yellow robot that appeared, "Eggman, Sir!" He said, approaching the doctor and giving him a salute whom returned it. "I got the information you requested!" He then gave Dr. Eggman a small flash drive.

"Thank you, Decoe!" Eggman said as he accepted the flash drive.

"What's that?" Amy pryed.

"It's for you!" The Doctor said as he handed it to Amy who took it as he continued. "It's all the information of the robots built from my 'Robot Making Machine' since the last time we battled. I feel it will be important evidence."

"And why is that?" Blaze questioned with suspicion.

"Before I was arrested, I noted something unusual on my machine. A code of a robot to be built that I did not authorize. I was about to copy it to a drive myself when Vector came and arrested me without question."

"So you think someone built a robot to kill Sonic!?" Amy asked, bewildered.

"Yes, though I do not know whom could have done it. I would have looked into the security footage, but I've been detained this whole time." He then turned to his robot named Decoe. "Did you get that information as well?"

"Unfortunately, we could not!" He answered with sadness. "The footage was cut at the time it was recorded as happening. There's no telling who did it!"

Eggman sighed with the same sadness. "Should have known it was too good to be true."

Blaze finally turned to the robot. "How come you're not being questioned by the prosecution?" She interrogated him.

Decoe looked around nervously. "Well, I wasn't there to see the crime happen. Bocoe was the one to witness it."

"And why weren't you there?" She continued with suspicion.

"Uh - well…"

A knock on the door interrupted them. The door opened to reveal a familiar two-tailed fox. Tails turned to the girls.

"Uh - Amy... Blaze... can I talk to you two alone for a moment?" He asked. "It's important."

Blaze turned back to Decoe. "We're not done here!" She warned.

The two girls then stepped right outside the door and turned to Tails, who was standing there.

"What is it, Tails?" Amy asked.

"You have got to let Eggman get a guilty verdict!" He told them.

Blaze put her fists on her hips and looked at Tails sternly. "Is this about the deal you made with Payne earlier? I thought we got that resolved." She said.

Tails shook his head. "No, it's not about that! If he's not found guilty here, he'll walk a free man!"

The two girls looked at him shocked. Amy was the next to question him. "What are you talking about? If he's found not guilty for this crime, he'll have to deal with all of his other crimes. He won't be able to walk free."

Tails sighed at seeing that he would have to tell them the truth. "Not after the truce he made with us." He told them sadly.

This took the two girls by surprise. "What do you mean, Tails?"

He then took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "The only way Eggman would sign the truce to not attack us was if we agreed to pardon all of his crimes."

"What!?" The two females responded in great shock. Amy snatched the paper out of the fox's hands and feverishly read it.

It showed one statement as clear as day. "The first party hereby pardons all crimes of the second party. From the day and time this treaty is signed, the second party shall not be charged with any of their past crimes."

Down at the bottom of the treaty, it showed the first party as "Sonic the Hedgehog" and the second party as "Dr. Ivo Robotnik" clearly showing which was which.

"Why would Sonic sign something like this?" Amy asked. "He was fighting Eggman from day one! After all this time, there's no way he'd forgive Eggman of all his crimes!"

"I know, but there's his signature clear as day! Which now means we can't get justice for all the lives he's harmed." Tails yelled out. He then looked down in depression. "Including my parents." He said much quieter than the last statement.

"Is that what's going on? You want him to pay for killing your parents?" Blaze asked.

Tails nodded. "Yes! I want him to pay for killing my parents and making me an orphan. I wanted it since I found out about it 15 years ago."

Tails was only 5 years old at the time. Sonic had done research into Tails' past after a plan involving Eggman had failed. Sonic had saved Tails from some robots that pretended to be the little fox's parents. However, they made the mistake of calling Tails, well "Tails" instead of his real name, Miles. After realizing the mistake, Sonic saved him.

However, Sonic was curious about Tails' past. Who were his parents and where did he come from? It took some work, but he finally got the information he needed. Apparently, the hospital Tails was born at was attack only moments after the fox was born. His parents tried to escape. The father died, but the mother escaped with Tails. However, she was badly injured. She was able to make it to an orphanage and dropped off Tails there but died from her injuries soon after.

Sonic tried his best to hide the newspaper article he found, but with both of them being in the library that had it, it wasn't long before Tails found it. The fox was devastated to find out that he really was an orphan. However, Sonic was there to comfort him.

This though changed Tails' involvement with the war against Eggman. He started helping Sonic with the gadgets he would create. It was all to get revenge on Eggman. Tails didn't have the skills, but he proved to have the brains to help Sonic in the war. However, despite how much Tails wanted revenge, Sonic made it clear he was aiming to arrest Eggman, not kill him. It was just that Eggman had the means to escape any prison and evidence was hard to get on him.

Now, with the agreement that the war would finally end, Sonic wanted to get Eggman arrested. However, this treaty seemed to not make sense. What was it that made Sonic go back on his promise and allow Eggman freedom? They just couldn't figure it out.

"I'm going back in to ask Eggman some questions about this." Amy announced as she went back in and slammed the door before Blaze and Tails could join her.

Seeing this, Blaze knew one thing was clear. "I think she wants to yell at Eggman alone." She said.

"Eggman!" Amy screamed, getting the doctor's attention. "Is this truce real?" She asked, showing him the truce.

Eggman looked it over. "Yes, this is the exact truce me and Sonic agreed to." He confirmed.

"Why would he agree to this?" She continued to yell out angrily, bombarding him with questions.

"Please Amy, you must see it from my point of view."

"Which is?"

"I was just tired of this war. I had been fighting Sonic for years and it was clear that I would never win. We agreed to a cease fire. However, I only agreed that I would not attack so long as they did not attack me. I knew Sonic would keep his word to not attack me unprovoked, but I asked if his friends could be trusted in the same manner. I especially questioned that fox friend of yours."

"You mean, Tails?" Amy interrupted in a stern manner.

"Yes! I know that I did kill his parents, and I had a feeling that once this truce came into play, knowing full well I could not fire upon him despite trespassing, that he could bring the police to arrest me. I warned Sonic that the war would begin again if any of his friends tried to arrest me for my past sins. As such, to protect his friends, he made the difficult decision to pardon me for my past sins. In this manner, we will both keep our word to not attack one another. So, as you can see, with this truce, Sonic is protecting me from his friends and protecting his friends from me."

This completely shocked Amy. Sonic had sacrificed so much to bring the war to an end. All to give his old enemy some peace. Sonic knew deep down that the war would not end without some way of stopping his friends from continuing it despite his say-so. He had to give up being a hero and that must have been difficult for Sonic.

As she was in her train of thought, the door opened. "Amy, the trial is about to restart." Blaze told her.

Amy immediately put on a brave face. "Okay, just give me a minute! I'll meet you there!" With hearing that, Blaze went on ahead.

"Well, I guess they have Bocoe's footage now!" Eggman said. He then turned to Amy. "Are you ready to find out who really did it?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, I'm ready!"

The two of them headed to the courtroom. As expected, Blaze and Tails had gone on ahead. On the way, Eggman continued his conversation with Amy.

"I have a feeling you won't like what you find out." He confessed.

"Do you know who did it?" She questioned.

"I have a hunch, but nothing concrete. However, if I am right, you will have to use all you have to take them down."

"Well then, that's what I'm going to do. Whoever they are, they will pay for killing my Sonic."

-End Chapter 3-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Remember to leave a review if you wish!

See ya for the next chapter!


	5. The Real Killer

I've been working on other stories. Sorry!

Time for the video footage you've been waiting for.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Chapter 4 - The Real Killer**

Location: Courtroom No. 4

Time: 11:15 AM

Both the defense and the prosecution had returned to the courtroom. As the Judge was coming in, the gallery was chatting away about the trial thus far. Various questions were being asked with one another, but before anyone could get any serious discussion going, the Judge slammed down his gavel upon the podium.

"The trial of Dr. Ivo Robotnik will now reconvene!" The Judge announced.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor!" Amy stated with confidence.

"The prosecution is also ready, Your Honor!" Payne stated back.

"Before we bring out what the prosecution has gathered," the Judge began "I am in the understanding that the defense has it's own evidence?" He questioned.

"Yes, Your Honor!" Amy began. She then presented the USB Drive she was given by Dr. Eggman. "During the recess, we were given a flash drive by the defendant's robots. It contains all of the information of all the robots that he had built in between the time of the last battle Sonic and Eggman had to Sonic's death."

"HOLD IT!" Payne shouted. "How do we know that information is authentic? It could have been modified before the trial by his robots. It cannot be trusted!"

Amy growled right back at that obvious play that Payne pulled. He would pull that move the second it was presented. At this point, she could only hope the Judge would accept it.

"Hmm!" The Judge pondered. "While information on what robots have been made by the defendant is important, I have to agree with the prosecution on this one. So long as it came from his loyal robots, it cannot be trusted. Therefore, it shall not be accepted into evidence." The Judge pounded his gavel to make it official.

Amy scoffed at this. She knew deep down that the drive would not be accepted just because it came from Eggman. Unless she could prove that it wasn't modified in any way, shape or form, they could not trust such an important piece of evidence. She then chose to present the only other thing she had.

She slammed down the truce. "This is a copy of the truce that Eggman and Sonic both signed! It was given to us by Mr. Prower!"

"Hmm… considering it was given to the defense by Sonic's closest friend, I'd say it should be accepted, given the prosecution has no objections." The Judge inquired.

"The prosecution has no objections, Your Honor!" Payne said.

-Truce accepted into evidence-

~Truce~

The agreement Sonic and Eggman signed to end the war.

~Details~

The first and second party hereby both agree to end the war and no longer attack each other or any parties associated with the first and/or second party. Any attack by the first party, the second party or their associates will result in a restart of the war. Thus making the contract null and void.

The first party hereby pardons all crimes of the second party. From the day and time this treaty is signed, the second party shall not be charged with any of their past crimes.

First Party: Sonic the Hedgehog

Second Party: Dr. Ivo Robotnik

The Judge looked over the truce. "Hmm… What's this? The defendant is pardoned from all past crimes!?" He questioned in shock.

This information brought an uproar among the gallery. How in the world could Sonic pardon all of the crimes that Dr. Eggman had committed? Everyone believed the truce to be fake since they felt there was no way Sonic would sign something like that.

The Judge slammed down his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!" His command fell on deaf ears as the gallery would not cease. He continuously slammed it down. "I said 'Order'! I demand Order!" He shouted. The gallery continued, refusing to quiet down on this issue. "I! SAID! ORDER!" He screamed.

It was an issue that Amy knew full well no one would accept, but the trial would go nowhere if the gallery didn't quiet down. She knew that if the gallery could not be quiet about the situation, the trail would be discontinued for the day. If that happened, she might not get another chance. As such, Amy knew she still had a trick up her sleeve. She took a deep breath and let out a booming shrill.

"QUIET!"

The yelling order made everyone clam up almost immediately. Some wanted to continue, but the death glare Amy was giving to the entirety of the court made them think twice. Seeing the gallery quiet at last, the Judge let out a sigh and continued.

"Thank you!" He said. "Now defense, do you know why Sonic signed such a truce?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I do know why he signed it. You see, it has to do with the first part of the treaty." Amy answered.

"You mean, the cease fire agreement?"

"Yes! Dr. Eggman wanted to live the rest of his life in peace, but knew Sonic's friends would not let sleeping dogs lie with all the sins he had committed. He would be tried for his crimes for years on end. He didn't want to pay for his crimes and threatened that if he was arrested that the war would start again. Sonic didn't want his friends to suffer anymore. So, he made the difficult decision to pardon Eggman for his crimes, thus giving his friends no reason to arrest Eggman. He did this as his final act to protect all of us."

This shocked the whole gallery yet again. This time they softly whispered to one another. Doing such a thing that turned out to be his final act? Sonic was more of a hero then they realized.

"I cannot believe this!" The Judge said, bewildered. "What he gave up to save us from our own actions that would have restarted the war. He truly was a hero to the very end."

"Yes, there is little doubt of what Sonic accomplished in his life." Payne stated. "Now, your honor, if you don't mind, I have evidence to present." He said impatiently.

The Judge was quick to recover. "Oh, uh yes! What evidence do you have to present?" He questioned.

"The police were surprisingly reluctant with one piece of evidence, but the other they gave me without a second thought. I will start with the one they gave up, saying it wouldn't help the defendant's case anyways." He showed a picture that had a pair of footprints. "These footprints are said to be made by the victim while he waited for the defendant to arrive."

The Judge looked at the picture. "Hmm… considering all things, this may be insignificant, but the court accepts this into evidence."

-Photo accepted into evidence-

~Photo~

Photo showing the victim's footprints, indicating where he stood before Dr. Eggman arrived.

However, as she looked at it, Amy noticed something. 'What is that strange indent behind Sonic's footprints, and why is it eating at me?' She questioned in thought. She didn't have long to think as the next item came up.

"The second item, which the police were reluctant to have done, is the requested video footage of the crime." Payne announced.

-DVD accepted into evidence-

~Video footage~

This DVD contains the video footage of the moment of the crime. Hit "Details" on the screen to play at any time.

"Why exactly were the police reluctant to have the video footage done?" The Judge asked.

Payne chose to explain. "Your Honor, think of it this way. The defendant is responsible for a number of deaths of many families. He deserves nothing less than to spend the rest of his life behind bars and at most the death penalty. However, his endless money resources make it so he can afford any lawyer to keep him out of jail. If the police have him, they don't want him out. Even if it was for a false charge, they would not want to let him go. Many feel, despite it being illegal, it would be justified, given the type of man he is. As such, the police want to leave nothing to chance to have a guilty verdict happen. They know that the footage might contain evidence to make the defendant innocent. With this information, would you not do the same, Your Honor?"

The Judge pondered at this. It was indeed understandable. There was no doubt that Dr. Eggman deserved to be in prison. He needed to be put behind bars for justice to be served in the eyes of many. However, this judge felt he had a duty first, regardless of how he felt of the defendant. He chose to make this known.

"I too agree on the fact that the defendant deserves to be put behind bars. I too find it tempting to just hand the defense a guilty verdict to ensure justice in the eyes of many. However, I have a duty first. A duty to give a fair and unbiased verdict. It is something I will uphold to, regardless of my biased thoughts of the defendant."

This was the reason Amy got this exact judge. He was fair, regardless of who it was. In fact, he was the only individual who would have a fair trial be conducted. Everyone else would have found Eggman guilty without question. It was obvious how much the defense needed this one. It was truly their only shot.

People in the gallery, however, started whispering to one another. A number of them were starting to see the Judge as a traitor. They were questioning his loyalty to the nation.

"Now then, if we will have the video footage of the moment of the crime." The Judge said.

"Of course, your honor!" Payne said as he handed the DVD to the bailiff. The bailiff in turn inserted the DVD into a DVD Player.

Upon hitting "Play", a holographic screen appeared in front of the defense, the prosecution, the judge and a giant one for the gallery to view. It started on the inside of the ship in front of a door. The door lowered, exposing the outside world where a familiar blue hedgehog was waiting some distance ahead.

"So Egghead, you ready to go through with this?" He questioned. The camera at hand zoomed in closer as the one viewing the whole thing moved closer to the hedgehog.

"Of course, Sonic! I too wish for this to end." The voice of Eggman said. The camera stopped only a few feet away from Sonic.

"You know that I can just kick your butt again, if you like."

"No need, Sonic! Some of my robots have gotten too powerful for me to control. As such, it is time for me to end it before I go too far."

"You and I both know 'he' had to be dismantled, right?"

"Yes, and I shall proceed to remove all data of 'him' from the computer to ensure 'he' is never built again."

"Good! That's one issue out of the way. Next, I would like you to remove all weapons you have on hand."

"I assure you, I have no weapons of any kind with me. You can even have me searched, if you wish." Eggman promised.

"I'll pass!" Sonic then looked straight at the camera. "What of your robots? Do they have any weapons?"

"None whatsoever! In addition, I have given them all the strictest command of all to ensure they don't attack you while I am on the ground." He turned towards the camera. "Isn't that right, Bocoe?"

"Yes it is, sir!" He then showed a tape recorder. "I was even told to record his order, if you don't believe me." Upon this, he pressed a button on it, playing the tape.

"Remember, everyone! Sonic must not be attacked while I am outside of the ship! Anyone who disobeys will be immediately dismantled by me personally!" The voice from the tape said, which perfectly matched Dr. Eggman's. The tape was stopped.

"If it's all the same, I would like your robot to return to the ship, just to be safe." Sonic said, a bit unconvinced.

"Of course! Can't be too careful, after all!" Dr. Eggman agreed. He then turned towards the camera. "You may wait in the cockpit and view us there."

"Yes, sir!" The voice behind the camera said. He then turned towards the ship and headed back.

They heard a loud noise, which they assumed was the shutter door of Dr. Eggman's ship closing. From there, the camera panned through several corridors through the ship until they arrived at a door. The door opened, revealing the cockpit. A familiar tall yellow robot was sitting in one of the seats, who turned towards the camera.

"Hello, Bocoe!" He said to the camera.

"Hello, Decoe!" The voice behind the camera said back. "Ready to just sit back and watch this final confrontation?"

Decoe sighed in sadness. "I can't believe this is all ending. The final engagement that will end in a complete ceasefire. It's something I thought I'd never see."

"You know that Metal Sonic had to be dismantled because of how much of a danger he was to our master. That monster traumatized our master. This is for the best."

"Maybe, but the question is what happens to us? What use will he have for us now?"

"I'm sure he'll find some use for us. We've been loyal to him since the beginning. There's no way he's getting rid of us."

"I hope you're right!" He said.

It was then that they stayed transfixed in silence as they watched the verbal exchange between Sonic and Dr. Eggman. They even saw Tails nearby taking notes of the truce they were discussing. The robots couldn't hear them, but it was obvious neither was backing down. However, it didn't take long until what seemed was an agreement had been reached as the two enemies shook hands.

Tails came back a little later with a finished copy of the truce agreement, which he seemed to shove right into Sonic's chest with an angry face. There was one last discussion before Sonic signed the paper and handed it to Dr. Eggman, who also signed it. It was then that Tails took it, still as upset and headed back to the plane. At this point, Decoe got out of his seat and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bocoe asked.

"I'm just going to see our master in. You wait here." Decoe said. He then left.

The camera turned back to the outside of the cockpit. It was then that a gunshot rang out and Sonic was seen groaning in pain as he fell from being hit from behind. He fell forward in front of Dr. Eggman, who was standing shocked at the scene in front of him. A slam was heard as the camera zoomed closer. At that point, Tails was running towards Sonic as a blue blur ran by and deposited the gun into Dr. Eggman's hands.

The camera immediately turned around and ran to the door. It continued through the corridor as another blue blur passed by a corner. The camera turned towards the corner, but found nothing but an empty hallway. The camera turned around and continued quickly towards the exit door. It was there that the camera met up with Dr. Eggman, who was in a panic.

"It was him! How was he rebuilt like this? We are taking off! We have to find him!" He screamed.

With that, the video ended.

The audience gasped in shock at what they saw. Not one individual believed what they saw. They didn't want to believe what had transpired. The majority were lying to themselves and believing the video was a fake. They were thinking of anything they could say to pin it on Dr. Eggman.

As for Amy, she was shaking, about to collapse in sorrow at what she saw. She wanted to cry her eyes out at seeing how her husband had died. Yet, she knew she had to be strong. She did all she could to perform her next actions.

"Your honor, the defense demands that the video be rewound to the moment Sonic died!" Amy commanded.

Shocked that she was giving an order, it took a second for the judge to respond. "Of course, but what do you hope to find?" He asked.

"The real culprit, your honor!" She said.

The video was brought back to when Sonic was killed. At that point, Amy gave a command. "Play it frame by frame!"

The bailiff obeyed and had the video go frame by frame. It took a bit, but the blur appeared once more, where Amy told him to stop. It was more detailed. Amy recognized it. The blue metallic body in the shape of Sonic. The silver chest and face. The claws for hands. The red eyes. The jet booster behind it. There was no doubt in her mind. Amy shook with rage at seeing this monstrosity and let out one last command.

"Your Honor, the defense demands that the robot in this part of the video takes the stand immediately!" She bellowed out!

"But just who is this robot that we now see in this video?" The Judge asked.

There was no doubt to Amy who it was in the video. She was very familiar with this robot. After all, it did kidnap her when she first met her husband. Now, it was back, and she didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was as plain as day. She took a deep breath and let out the name.

"His name is Metal Sonic!" She answered.

Upon hearing the name, murmurs erupted throughout the courtroom. How was it possible for this robot to be around. He was reported to be dismantled by Sonic himself only three weeks before the trial. Did Eggman rebuild him? Did he break the agreement?

The Judge let down his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!" He commanded. The gallery was quiet. "Metal Sonic? How can that be? Wasn't he dismantled?" He questioned.

"Yes he was, your honor! Right in front of me, Sonic and all our friends. Eggman even said he would not rebuild Metal Sonic because the risk was too great. However, he's back now. I don't know how, but he needs to answer some questions we have, since he was the one to deposit the gun in my client's hands."

"Hmm… considering he was the one shown in the video framing the defendant, he must be questioned." The Judge slammed down his gavel. "This court will take a recess to find this Metal Sonic and bring him here so he can -"

"HOLD IT!"

The command surprised everyone. The Judge quickly looked around for the source. In that small time, he saw a stoic Mr. Payne, a determined Amy Rose and a calm Blaze the Cat. He looked at the witness podium and there was someone new there.

It was a robot that resembled Sonic. It had a blue outer shell, a silver metallic front, red eyes, claws for hands and a jet pack on it's back. The robot faced the Judge.

"I am this 'Metal Sonic' you seek!" He said.

Amy looked at him with determination. 'That's him! That's the monster that killed my husband! I just know it was him!' She thought angrily.

This was it! The real killer was in her grasp, and Amy was determined to bring him to justice.

-End Chapter 4-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there ya go! Metal Sonic is now accused of committing the crime of killing Sonic.

I want to note that Dr. Eggman's signature is supposed to be in cursive, but it could not be copied over in that format.

Other than that, please review. The final match is next.

See ya later!


End file.
